The mounting of mailboxes on a post or other stanchion has always been a tedious task. Such is especially the case when one attempts to mount a new mailbox on an existing post. In these situations the user is limited in mailbox selection because he must first locate a mailbox which will be suitable for mounting on the existing post. Then it is inevitable that the new mailbox will not be totally adaptable to the existing post thereby requiring jury-rigging to mount the mailbox, usually resulting in an unstable mounting.
The identical problems exist if one needs a new post for an existing mailbox and can even be encountered when new posts and mailboxes are purchased as a unit. In this latter instance, no system has been devised to easily mount the mailbox to the post without the need for additional fasteners and tedious positioning maneuvers.
Another problem with mailboxes that are permanently attached to stanchions is that if the mailbox is struck, it is often damaged resulting in the need to be replaced. Thus, the need persists for a bracket which can be easily attached to most any stanchion, which can carry most types of mailboxes, and which will release the mailbox upon a blow thereto, thereby minimizing damage to the mailbox.